


Sniffles

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [104]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sickfic, Small James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James is sick. If Sirius weren't so much bigger than him, it would be easier to run away instead of taking care of himself.





	Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Hey! I’m in love with your stories and I have one request. My birthday is soon (Sept 8th) and I know this is really short notice but as I’m not able to celebrate (unless you call studying celebrating) and I’m not going to be receiving gifts this birthday I would love a story. The request: a fic with a sick!James within the shorter/small James AU. I’d like a long fic (or short as it’s short notice) please :)! thank you and sorry that this is so short notice (don’t feel obligated)!"

James sneezed, and he didn't notice the way Sirius suspiciously narrowed his eyes at him. He wiggled his nose to get rid of the lingering sensation, then forgot about it until the middle of class when he sneezed again. He startled when a pack of tissues landed on his desk, glancing the direction they'd come from. Sirius had his quill in one hand, and with the other he was motioning for James to pick one up. He didn't turn back to his work until James did so, a self-satisfied smile in place. 

It was a pretty normal occurrence in James's opinion. People got colds all the time, and it was starting to get chilly outside so it was that season. When they left class, James threw the used tissues in the rubbish bin and tried to hand the rest to Sirius. Instead of taking it like he'd expected, Sirius added another pack to his hand and closed James's fingers around it without a word. James frowned up at him, but Sirius was pointedly ignoring him so he gave a mental shrug and put them in his pocket. 

His throat was kinda sore, and his nose kinda itched, but he had more important things to worry about. Like the Quidditch game next weekend. Gryffindor wasn't playing, but the Hufflepuff captain had asked him for a few tips on being the leader of a team since she wasn't used to being in charge. James didn't really know how to fix that, but he was going to give it his best shot. 

For some reason, it hadn't occurred to him that Sirius would realize he was sick and take steps to help him get better. He only noticed that something was happening when he reached for a sandwich at dinner and Sirius slapped his hands away with a glare. "Hey, what was that for?" 

Sirius poured soup into a bowl and put it on his plate. 

"Are you in love with soup now or summat?" 

"You're sick." 

"I'm not sick," James said, rolling his eyes. 

Sirius poked his nose, and James winced. 

"Ow, okay, point taken." He gingerly pat at the underside of it. How had he not noticed how sore he was? 

"Just eat the soup James, it'll help." 

"He's right," Peter chimed in. "Remember the last time you ignored when you were sick?" 

James rolled his eyes again. "That was one time, Wormtail, it's not gonna happen again." 

"I wouldn't go that far," Remus mumbled. 

"I'll be fine guys, stop worrying. I'll take a Pepper-Up potion tomorrow morning and I'll be good as new." 

Sirius didn't object to that, so James-- mistakenly-- thought he was in the clear. James ate his soup, and before he could try to reach for a sandwich like he originally planned, Sirius put more soup in front of him. 

James sighed. "Really Sirius, I'm fine." 

"I know you are," Sirius lied, because it was easier to do that when James was sick than take the time to convince him that being sick meant he was not fine, "but I want to keep you that way." 

"Siriu-" 

"Eat the fucking soup James." 

James frowned at him, trying his absolute best set of puppy eyes, but Sirius was unmoved. He huffed and figured that there were worse things than eating some soup to calm his boyfriend down. When they went to the dormitory for the night, it became clear that his mind was muddled. It's not like he noticed that his thoughts were going slower than normal, but he really should have known that Sirius wasn't going to just let this go. 

He should have known, but he didn't. Sirius handed him the fuzziest pair of pj's that James owned, and he automatically started to feel better. Or maybe he stopped feeling worse? Either way, it helped. Still, he didn't realise that something was going on. It wasn't until he tried to grab a book to read for a while that it finally hit him. Mostly because Sirius said, "You're sick, you're not going to stay up for hours to read a bloody book," and picked him up, tossing him on the bed they were sharing. 

"What- no, c'mon Sirius, I'm fine, I just want to read a chapter." 

"If you read one chapter, you'll read five, and five will turn into reading the whole thing until it's three in the bloody morning. You need to rest." 

"It's just reading," he said petulantly, sitting up and trying to stand. He wasn't expecting it, but maybe he should have given how the rest of the evening had gone. Sirius pushed him back to lay on the bed, and laid on top of him to stop him from getting up. It was times like this that James wished he was a bit bigger because he was one hundred percent trapped right now. "No," he groaned, shoving ineffectually at his boyfriend's shoulders. "Siri, c'mon let me up." 

"Do we want to know what's happening?" Peter asked. 

"Padfoot won't let me read." 

"When you read you stay up half the night." 

"That's what I said," Sirius said. "He seems to think that it doesn't matter." 

"No offense Prongs, but this is what you deserve. You should know better than to disagree with Sirius about your well-being." Peter closed his curtains so that he didn't have to get pulled into this argument more than he already had. 

James gave up and pouted. If Peter was no help, then Remus wouldn't be any either. He was alone in this, and Sirius outweighed him. In general he was bigger than James in every way, which didn't help his situation at all. "Sirius, I'm _fine_." 

"Fine, you're fine. Consider this impromptu cuddling then." 

"You don't believe me," James accused. 

"Nope," Sirius said easily. "Healthy people don't sneeze and go through an entire pack of tissues in less than a day." 

"Sirius," he whined. 

"Just go to sleep and this won't be a problem for you anymore." 

"I can't go to sleep, you're suffocating me." 

"Liar." 

"Aw come on." 

"Nope." 

James huffed and wiggled his nose to get rid of the tickle. "Can you at least grab the tissues? Otherwise I'm gonna sneeze on you." 

Sirius leaned up, moving the top half of his body to reach for the nightstand and bring the tissues onto the bed. James considered trying to escape for a moment, but his legs were still pinned to the bed. And besides, where would he go? It's not like he had big plans or anything, he just wanted to read a little. 

He came back and resettled so that it was easier for James to breathe-- not that it had been horrible before, but this _was_ easier-- nuzzling against his chest in a hopeful attempt that he'd feel better. 

"You're a pain in the arse," James said, but he had a hand on Sirius's back, rubbing absentmindedly. 

"Mmhmm," Sirius agreed. "You can get me back for it when I get sick." 

"Don't worry, I will." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own or read the rest of the fills!


End file.
